Everything to Me
by momo hitsugaya
Summary: Found myself today. Oh I found myself and ran away. Something pulled me back, The voice of reason I forgot I had.


The rain pored down like a water fall. None stop. Like tears from the heavens. A little Genin sat on a wooden stool in front of the window. Her crystal blue eyes were droopy, accompanied by a small frown that stretched across her face. There were puddles on the ground from the massive rain shower. The sky wasn't gray, but actually looked black. Lights from the heavens lit it up every once in a while. They were none as lightning strikes. She sighed heavily as she took a strand of her chestnut brown hair and twirled it around her fingers. Her big cat ears on the sides of her head were slanted down. Her tail was left motion less.

Kari Nekomaru was born in the hidden leaf village. But she has something huge inside of her that separates her from all the others. Inside of her is a cat demon. Her younger sister, Misako Nekomaru, has the same. When Kari was six and Misako took the age of three Orochimaru had burned there house down to a crisp and took Misako after the whole tragedy of her mothers death. Her father location was unknown to almost everyone. Kari had then been on her own and started to live by herself with her two loveable cats, Kyuko, A female, and Aiko, a male. Aiko takes the color of a tannish white with orange spots. While Kyuko is a frosted white with a rosy red ribbon on her tail. Aiko has ravished green colored eyes and Kyuko has baby blue ones.

On her ninth birthday Kari had discovered she had outrageous mew mew powers. Her mother had given her a golden chained bracelet with a rectangular crystal blue stone in the middle. Later did she find out it held powers no one could hardly explain. While walking around the village one cold quiet night, she was attacked. Something made her clutch onto her bracelet and the unthinkable happened. Blue lights swirled around her and she had transformed into another form. It made her a mew mew. Later on she learned that the power the little bracelet contained was called mew aqua.

Later on Kari had become a genin and was sent on a mission. Neji Hyuga's squad had been assigned to it as well. And that's when Kari had met him. Although they had met once before, when they were younger. When Kari was at the park she was playing in the sand box. An older kid, not by much though, had approached her and started pulling on her ears and picking on her. She was only five so the only thing she had done was cry. But Neji had come to the rescue. He had commanded the kid to stop. Once he had noticed Neji was a Hyuga he had left Kari be. From that moment on Kari had admired him and had developed a secret crush for him. Even though it was quite obvious to everyone else.

The rain had lifted a bit, but not much. She had gone on a mission earlier that week with her best friend, Skaura Haruno, but it turned out to be a higher ranked mission than it was supposed to be. Someone had attacked them on there way back. Sakura was severely injured while Kari had gotten minor scratches and bruises. Nothing to serious. But what had been bothering her was, she wasn't strong enough to help her, to help her best friend when she needed her most. The though made her sickened with herself and left in pure gilt and hatred for her weakness. If she had been stronger, maybe it would have ended differently, but no. She had been weak. Too weak to save her friend. So now, what was stopping it from happening again?

Lifting herself off from her stool. She dragged it back to it's original place in her small house. Why was she here anyway? No one really wanted her or needed her. At least that's what she had thought. Kari started to pack some items in a small back pouch thing. When she had finished, she swung it over her shoulder and started towards the door. She reached for the door knob and twisted it open, stepping out into the cold atmosphere. The wind blew her hair and made her ears shiver. Small droplets of water were carried with the wind as they hit her rosy red cheeks, which had turned colors because of the cold.

She glanced down to the ground. There was a small dirt mountain on the grassy over layers of the ground. Little red creatures scurried to the shelter under ground to hide from the massive rain drops that were able to kill them. Kari watched them helplessly make it while others got hit. She understood how they felt. To feel helpless and not know how to get around. Although she really wasn't like that, at that moment she felt like it. As if she were like the little ants, not being able to save the others or help. Barely being able to help themselves. Kari then took her gaze to the direction of the village gates, her departure would start there. And a new life would begin.

Slowly she stepped out of the safety of the porch and the rain hit her head on. In a matter of seconds she was soaked from head to toe. She started to walk towards her destination, but not very fast. As if savoring her last moments there. Although her gaze was only at the ground, she didn't want to see everything for the last time. She wanted to stay but something had told her she wasn't welcomed. She felt streams of water go down her cheeks. They were tears. She hadn't noticed at first, because of the hard rain. But once she noticed they were warm she had assumed them to be tears. Almost to the gate, about 10 more feet. She took another step and bumped into something. Something warm and comforting and soft. She didn't want to back away from it but sadly she did.

Looking up through her clouded eyes. She had token glimpse of some one she had not expected to see. His light lavender eyes bored into hers. She felt her cheeks warm up and she stepped back once. Like hers, his long brown hair was socked along with his clothes.

"where are you going in this weather? You clearly should be inside. You could catch a cold." Neji Hyuga had confronted. Kari just stood there and gazed up at him. She couldn't help but cry more but also smile at him.

"I...I'm leaving. I have no right being here. I'm not welcomed. I'm not strong enough to be accounted for in this village." She whispered taking her eyes away from him and focusing them to the ground. Neji smiled worriedly at her as he came closer. He wrapped her into his soft embrace and rocked back and forth as she cried into his shoulder. Everything seemed to disappear to her. Only his soul and hers remand in her view. This moment meant the world to her as her whimpers had stopped and her breathing had gone back to normal. He looked down at her, putting his fingers under her chin, lifting her gaze to his. He slowly leaned forward as so did she. Her eyes closed slowly and there lips touched. Sending shocks through there's body's. Then he pulled away. He smiled at her and she returned it. Kari could have guessed her face was cherry red by now.

"You can't leave. Your not weak. And you are welcomed. I want you here with me and i will protect you and help you through everything. You just have to understand that you, Kari Nekomaru, are my world. and you are everything to me." He whispered softly so only her ears could hear his words. She smiled and he pulled her into his loving arms.

--

**THE END! FINALLY! ACTUALLY I HAD ALOT MORE FUN WITH WRITING THIS STORY THEN I THOUGH I WOULD. LOLZ. I DO NOT OWN KARI THOUGH. ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS, JESSICA, OWNS HER AND HER LIFE STORY. I ONLY WROTE THIS FOR HER. SO YES THE STORY IS MINE, KARI AND NEJI ARN'T. BUT I USED TO SUPORT TENNEJI OR NEJITEN, WHAT EVER IT IS. BUT THEN JESSICA CAM EUP WITH KARI AND HOW SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH NEJI AND NOW I'M ON HER SIDE, BUT I STILL LIKE TENTEN, SHES ONE OF MY FAV. CHARECTERS FROM NARUTO, I JUST DON'T LIKE HER WITH NEJI. WELL PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU!**


End file.
